Don’t Spill the Kwazii
'Don’t Spill the Kwazii '''is the 75th episode of Season 36. Summary Kwazii overhears Captain Barnacles saying that the Octonauts are moving to China for some missions, and is worried about what his friends would say and how they might react to the news after their weekend party. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where Kwazii just got down from his room with the box of decorations he made for the Disney Junior Club’s weekend party, and he was buzzing with excitement, because it was Wednesday today and only two more days left until Saturday, which was when the party will be starting. He was just about to head to the Launch Bay when he saw Captain Barnacles and Peso in the Sick Bay room, talking to each other. Without stopping himself, Kwazii eavesdrops on his friends’ conversation that sounded a bit excited but also anxious which was actually coming from Peso’s voice, but what made Kwazii gasp was Captain Barnacles saying, “Moving... to... China.” Kwazii couldn’t believe this! He was looking forward to spending more time with his friends this coming weekend and already the Octonauts are planning to move again?! How could this be? Kwazii thought that Captain Barnacles said that Disney Junior Island is their home! Just before Kwazii could run away, Captain Barnacles turns to see his lieutenant and smiles to him as he asked if he’s ready for China after the Disney Junior Club's weekend party. Kwazii half smiles and replies that he is, although he didn’t seem like he was, just as his captain saw the decorations in his paws and was satisfied that Kwazii worked really hard on making them for the party. Still half smiling, Kwazii replied that he has, and rushes off to take the decorations to the treehouse. After he’d left, Captain Barnacles had already noticed the look on his friend’s face and was beginning to feel a bit concerned for him. Meanwhile at the DJC, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and the others were helping make the food then clean up just when Kwazii arrives with the decorations in the box in his paws. Walking up to him, Sofia thanks Kwazii before taking the box to start putting up the decorations, but before she could get started, Sofia noticed that Kwazii didn’t look at all excited as she asked him what was wrong and if he was excited for the weekend party they’ll be having on Saturday. Perking up, Kwazii replied that he’s fine and that he can’t wait, but he’d wished that he’d tell his friends the truth, even though he was afraid of how they might react. On Thursday the next morning at school, Luna had already told Nancy and Bree about the weekend party, and they became very excited as Nancy says that she’ll find the perfect fancy outfit to wear on Saturday. Captain Jake chuckles just when Izzy saw Kwazii, and tried to call out a hello to him, but as he turned to face his friends, Kwazii only gave them a wave and a half smile before walking to teach his class. After he had gone inside, Bree asked what was wrong with their friend as Connor says that they don’t know, and that Kwazii has been acting like that since yesterday. Something seems to be bothering him. Hopefully, the party on Saturday will cheer him up and maybe get some answers. Hours later after Pirate-ology class, Captain Jake tries to call for Kwazii and he couldn’t help but ask him what’s been on his mind. However, Kwazii remained silent as he walked passed his best friend to the lunchroom. Kwazii wasn’t trying to be rude though, but if he ever told Captain Jake about the move, he wouldn’t be too happy about him leaving to China. He just wished he’d find the right time to tell him without upsetting Captain Jake and the rest of the DJC. At lunch, Kwazii didn’t even eat with his friends and just sat all by himself, and then after school, Kwazii rushed back to Starlight Beach and dove back to the Octopod and then to his room to try and think of how he’ll ever tell his friends about his and the Octonauts’ big moveout. Just then, Captain Barnacles enters Kwazii's room to ask him if he's ready for China yet, as Kwazii half smiles and says wryly that he was just getting started, then mutters that he was also thinking about what to say to his friends when they found out. Then just before he went out, Captain Barnacles saw the depressed expression on Kwazii's face and asks him what was wrong. Sulkily, Kwazii admits that he is nervous about going to China, and is worried about what the Disney Junior Club might say and how they’ll react. Nodding in understanding, Captain Barnacles tells Kwazii to not be afraid to tell their friends about going to China, and Kwazii half smiles, hoping that his captain might be right, but is worried about them finding out that he and the Octonauts won’t be back very soon when they arrive in China. Later, on Friday the next day after school, Kwazii had helped Sofia pick out the music for the party tomorrow, but she noticed that Kwazii, although happy that they've found the perfect music, didn't really looked that happy as Sofia was about to ask what was bothering him. He's been acing like that since Wednesday just as Kwazii was about to reply when Sofia's iDisney ringed, as she picks it up and gets a call from Nancy, who says that she and Bree have just finished helping with the decorations. Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the upcoming fifth season of Octonauts. * The episode’s title is a pun on the phrase “don’t spill the beans”. * Sofia becomes the substitute leader of the Disney Junior Club. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 36 Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Season 36 episodes based on cartoons